


Sometimes It's More Fun To Watch

by ilovelocust



Series: General Shiro AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Voyeurism, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Fucking Keith is always a good time, but sometimes it's more fun to watch something else do it.





	Sometimes It's More Fun To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Little AU made purely as an excuse to write smut of a bunch of aliens and other things fucking Keith while Shiro watches and occasionally directs. 
> 
> Shiro is a general in Zarkon’s army, after fighting his way up from Champion. Keith was born and raised in the Empire. His services were gifted to Shiro as a reward for good work. Shiro borderline owns him. Earth isn’t worth conquering, so aside from the Holts, they are the only ones who look human in the Empire. Despite the power differences, they’ve grown rather attached to each other because of it. The sex is consensual, even though the situation is ripe for abuse.

Keith’s rim burns, his insides sore and bruised, even stimulation to his prostate doesn’t feel good anymore, but the big hands on his thighs keep bouncing him on the massive cock all the same. He’s little more than a limp toy at this point, to be used and filled then used again. His hole a loose sheath dripping bright blue alien cum on every up stroke.

“Just a little bit longer, baby. You’re almost done,” Keith whimpers, as Shiro’s comforting voice plays through his ear bud, “I wish you could see yourself right now. What a beautiful mess you make, all filthy and wrecked.” If he closes his eyes, Shiro could almost be in the room with him. Watching the alien’s cock slide in and out of his hole up close instead of on a view screen far away, “You’re going to be so loose when he’s done with you. Anyone could shove a few fingers in you and you wouldn’t even feel it, would you,” The hands on his thighs pull him down a little harder, a bit faster. The alien is about to come again. Fill his insides up with even more blue liquid, to leak back out in the never ending fucking. He doesn’t know how much more he can take before he has to tap out, beg to be released.

“Maybe after I should have you grab that sparkly purple plug you like so much. Something to keep your hole company so you won’t feel empty when he’s gone.” The noise that comes out of his mouth is more of a sob than words. He can’t, he can’t play anymore. His exhaustion is too acute. The dick pounding up into him hurts, but he doesn’t have to do anything except take it. Getting the toy would require moving on his own, and right now even the thought of crawling to his pillow when the alien is done with him seems almost too much, “You don’t like that idea? Hmmm, you have been going for quiet a while now. Maybe it is about time to let you rest.” Keith jerks his head in a nod, desperate to be finished for the night.

The slap of flesh is loud in his ears, as the aliens slams into him again and again. Keith gasps when he’s suddenly taken to the hilt and held there. The stream of cum feels like a super soaker going off inside him. There is so much more than the other times the alien emptied himself. He can see some of it squirting out below him despite the cock plugging him up. The alien’s orgasm doesn’t last long. Soon enough, Keith’s being lifted off the dick he’s spent most the night on and laid down on the bed.

He watches bonelessly as the alien salutes the camera with a Vrepit Sa then dresses and leaves. Keith’s not surprised to see him go. Shiro brought him in for his specie’s stamina, but the General gets funny about letting their guest cocks do anything more than fuck him. Aftercare and cuddling are purely Shiro’s domain, if he’s not there, Keith doesn’t get any.

“Baby, are you still awake?” Keith groans in lieu of answering, “Good, grab the blanket from the nightstand and put your head on the pillow. You’re going to be uncomfortable if you try to sleep with your legs hanging off the mattress.” He doesn’t want to. He wants to close his eyes and pass out here, but Shiro’s right. His legs are jelly, about as useful as two wet noodles, but somehow Keith drags himself to the top of the bed and manages to get the blanket out and on top of himself.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, sleep’s siren call begins to drag him under. He barely hears Shiro’s final words, “Dream pleasant dreams, sweetheart. I’ll be in to clean you up later tonight.” Keith doesn’t know if he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Must have gone through a dozen different scenarios to explain this scene before deciding on an AU. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
